


Blue

by missthingsplace



Series: colours [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Colours, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Rating: NC17, Ratings: G, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of ficlets, each prompted by a different colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

 

 

Chapter 3: Colours: Blue

**Title: Blue**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: He rewound the CCTV ...  
Spoilers: Seen DW and TW? Then you're fine ...  
Warnings: None  
Rating: g

Ianto rewound the CCTV and pressed play again for the tenth time, there was no mistaking it Jack had left them, him. He knew as soon as he saw the blue box what it was, he'd been at Torchwood One when the Doctor had arrived just before all hell broke loose and the Cybermen and Daleks invaded and changed his life forever.

He pressed a button and the images began to play in slow motion, Jack running across the Plass towards it shouting out his name, the Doctor's name. Ianto was no lip reader but it was obvious what the lips were saying, he was however a little surprised that the blue box began to vanish before Jack reached it, it's light flashing on top.

Each time he had re watched it he imagined that when Jack had leapt at it he hadn't made it, that he had missed, that the blue box was gone and Jack was sat on the floor looking like an idiot but no. For the tenth time he watched as Jack managed to grabbed on and vanish along with the TARDIS.

No goodbyes, not even a note. Did he care about any of them at all, was that kiss earlier just for show? Ianto raised his fingers to his mouth and touched his lips softly, sure it wasn't the first kiss they had shared but there was something about it that had made it seem like Jack was trying to tell him he loved him.

Ianto pressed the 'off' button and slammed the remote down on the desk, he was going to keep this to himself. He didn't need to give Owen any ammunition for a start, he could just imagine the snarky remarks if he told them Jack had run off to be with the Doctor.

And somewhere, at the back of his mind something was telling him that Jack would be back, even if he wasn't in any state of mind to actually listen to it yet. Straightening his tie he headed towards the kitchenette, coffee, that was what they all needed now while they decided what to do next.

The End.


End file.
